Arrête moi si tu peux III
by Rajhna
Summary: [OS HélènaSirius]Quelle était leur relation ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Il passait son temps avec elle mais ne l’aimait pas. Elle, si. Et elle était prête à faire n’importe quoi pour lui. Ses parents comptaient la fiancer, mais elle ne voulait pas. C’était


_**Bonjour!!!**_

_** Alors voilà je rappelle que j'avais écris cette OS en réponse au défi de Lizou et Linayë sur leur forum.**_

Défi de Février : Arrête-moi si tu peux !

Et voici ma troisième réponse. J'étais très inspirée pour ce défi.

Bref "Arrête-moi si tu peux I" étant un James/Lily; le "Arrête-moi si tu peux II", un James/Lily, celui-là est un Hélèna/Sirius.

Ces trois OS peuvent se lire différemment car il n'y a pas de suite entre eux. Ce sont des OS différents mais seul le titre est le même.

__

* * *

**Arrête-moi si tu peux III**

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'ils soient en si bons termes ? Il n'était pas question d'amitié …Ni d'amour. Une relation compliquée.

Ils s'étaient détestés pourtant. Durant de longues années, ils avaient passé leur temps à se disputer, à s'énerver, à provoquer l'un … pourquoi s'embrassaient-ils maintenant ?

Mais cela encore ce n'était pas un problème, la seule chose compliquée dans leur relation c'était qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Peut-être ne s'étaient-ils jamais aimés? Peut-être était-ce juste une attirance ? Peut-être …

Comment cela s'était-il passé ?

Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de lancer à l'un une réplique cinglante. Laquelle puisse-t-elle être du moment qu'elle pouvait blesser l'autre !

- Alors Black toujours à traîner ?  
- Et toi à fouiner ?!

Là encore ce n'était que des phrases habituelles. Il n'y avait rien de bien méchant.

Mais cela allait toujours loin.

- A être toujours seule, tu me fais presque pitié.  
- Et toi tu suis ton pote comme une ombre … Rectification comme un chien.

Là les provocations fusaient. Chacun tentant de blesser l'autre.

- On se demande vraiment si c'est une question d'amitié…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent Black ! Potter est deux fois plus riche que toi, et maintenant que tu es déshérité de toute la propriété Black, tu te tournes vers ton pote.

Et elle avait une fois de plus réussi à le toucher. Black n'était jamais touché par des propos que l'on pouvait faire sur lui, sur sa beauté, sur son charme et autres. Ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, il ne réfléchissait plus. Entendre de la part de White qu'il tenait à s'approprier l'argent de James alors qu'il était devenu pauvre le mettait hors de lui.

Une belle gifle avait fait l'affaire mais elle ne s'était jamais laissée faire non plus. Un sort … et enfin un duel.

Voilà comment se passaient généralement leurs disputes.

Pourquoi cela avait-il changé subitement ? Subitement était bien un mot exagéré vu qu'ils leur avaient fallu quand même sept ans pour trouver un terrain d'entente.

C'était un matin… vers les coups de 6h00 du matin. Elle s'ennuyait, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. En plus, elle avait vomi la veille. Elle n'aimait pas tomber malade. En plus l'atmosphère de sa chambre était désagréable et la salle commune était trop froide. Elle avait posé sa cape sur ses épaules et était sortie.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, elle avait entendu des voix. Mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était trop curieuse, et même malade, elle ne reculerait pas face à une information de grande importance surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient en train de chuchoter et elle entendait à peine ce qu'ils disaient.

Et puis, il y avait cette tête trop douloureuse qui l'empêchait de faire un effort pour écouter.

Elle s'adossa au mur et prit sa tête entre les mains. Si elle pouvait l'arracher… Au moins elle n'aurait plus mal. Elle fit une grimace … Arracher sa tête ? C'est Black qui aurait été content. Elle ne lui ferait jamais plaisir. Elle préférait encore souffrir.

Elle glissa le long du mur et attendit que les pas s'éloignent. Peut-être qu'un tour à l'infirmerie lui ferait du bien.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Mais alors qu'elle poussait la porte, elle vit les trois Maraudeurs autour d'un lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'était à elle de poser cette question, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que les gens font généralement à l'infirmerie ? Par contre toi qui te trouves là c'est bizarre !  
- Retourne dans ta salle commune !  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Si je suis venue ici ce n'est pas pour retourner là-bas. Et maintenant sois gentil, évite-moi pendant quelques heures.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Black. Si elle lui demandait de l'éviter, c'était qu'elle avait forcément un problème.

Elle chercha l'infirmière des yeux.

- Elle n'est pas là, l'informa Potter, elle est partie, il y a cinq minutes.  
Pas étonnant qu'ils soient là alors sinon elle ne les aurait jamais laissé entrer.

- Pourquoi tu la cherches ? demanda Black.  
- Je commence sérieusement à croire que tu as perdu quelques neurones, Black. A ton avis, si je la cherche c'est parce que …

Elle avait été tentée de lui dire ce qu'elle avait mais elle se ravisa. Black n'en tirerait que profit.

- Je m'en vais.

Et elle quitta l'infirmerie. Mais Black la suivit. Elle n'aurait pas pu s'attendre à autre chose. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'elle aurait sans doute fait si Black aurait été malade.

- Alors la petite White a un problème ?  
- Evite-moi !  
- Non, pas quand tu vas mal.  
- Comme c'est touchant !

Elle accéléra le rythme pour pouvoir le semer mais elle dut s'arrêter. Il faisait tout noir. Elle ne voyait soudainement plus rien et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre.

Elle posa une main sur le mur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle voyait plus clair. Elle devrait retourner dans sa salle commune et se reposer.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit Black les bras croisés, adossé au même mur qu'elle.

- White serait-elle malade ?

Elle ne tint pas compte de sa remarque. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais il l'en empêcha.

- Réponds-moi.  
- Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de te répondre. Ça se voit, non ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être énervante même quand tu es malade !

Il la laissa partir. Elle titubait, elle se sentait vraiment mal. Qu'avait-elle dû manger pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

- Je pense que James n'a pas pu s'empêcher de mettre des limaces dans ton assiette.

Elle faillit mourir en entendant ça. Ainsi donc, c'était une de leurs blagues ? Comment avait-elle pu se faire berner aussi stupidement ?

- Black, je …

Elle l'attrapa par le col prête à vomir sur lui s'il le fallait, mais qu'il paye pour sa bêtise.

- Lâche-moi. Moi je n'ai fait que donner l'idée.  
- C'est pire, cria-t-elle.  
- Je pensais que ça te ferait du bien de te reposer.  
Elle avait relevé l'ironie. En fait, il voulait juste se débarrasser un peu d'elle durant quelques jours.

- Black…

Elle sentait sa tête s'alourdir et sa tête retomba brusquement sur le torse de Black. Elle entendait à peine son ennemi lui demander de se relever sinon il la laisserait par-terre. Il la secoua plusieurs fois. Finalement, ils n'auraient dû rien faire. Il grogna avant de se sentir cependant obligé de la porter vers l'infirmerie.

Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Depuis ce jour, tout n'avait-il pas changé ? Sa relation avec Black ?

Il était là quand elle s'était réveillée. Oh il n'avait ni été gentil, ni méchant. Elle n'avait pas été étonnée de le voir. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle se retrouvait là.

- Black, passe-moi la tisane.  
- Fais-le toi-même !  
- Je te signale que c'est à cause de toi que je suis ici.  
- Et je crois qu'en t'amenant ici et en m'assurant que tu vas bien, je suis pardonné. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici puisque tu te sens mieux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'il s'en aille après tout ! Sa présence l'importunait.

Elle prit elle-même sa tisane et la recracha.

- C'est dégueulasse !

Alors qu'elle le voyait rire, elle comprit qu'il avait encore ajouté quelque chose. Elle voulut se lever mais Sirius la retint.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de te lever.  
- J'aimerais te tuer, c'est pas pareil.  
- Tu le feras plus tard.  
- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer ? En plus, après ce que tu as fais là, t'es obligé de rester à mes côtés. Et ça ne te dégoûte pas ?  
- Non, tant que tu es endormie, je peux bien rester longtemps à te contempler.

Cette phrase avait tout déclenché.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Son cœur avait manqué un battement et elle l'avait regardé curieusement. Il s'était assis sur le lit et ils n'avaient pas cessé de se regarder.

Tout avait commencé ici. Dans cette infirmerie. Depuis ce jour, tout avait changé. Désormais, lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ce n'était plus pour se disputer, mais pour parler et s'embrasser.

Cela avait fait un choc à tout le monde. Les deux ennemis qui traînent ensemble.  
Tandis que ses sentiments envers lui avaient changé, les siens, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il en était. Elle, elle l'aimait. Se retrouver avec lui était toujours un pur bonheur. Entendre sa voix était merveilleux et l'embrasser l'emportait dans un autre monde. Elle l'aimait mais pour elle, il était normal qu'elle ne le lui dise pas. Elle ne s'en était jamais préoccupée. Il était normal qu'il l'aime. Pas besoin de se poser des questions… C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle reçut une lettre de son père qui lui disait qu'il allait la fiancer à Rabastan Lestrange, tout bascula dans sa tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se marier à Lestrange vu que c'était Black qu'elle aimait. Et lui-même … Lui-même … Lui-même … L'aimait-il ?

Elle avait commencé à se poser de sérieuses questions. Elle avait remis en question leur relation. Lui avait-il déjà dit qu'il l'aimait ? Lui avait-il fait croire qu'il l'aimait ? Oui, ils s'étaient embrassés, et le faisaient encore mais … Etait-ce tout ? Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question car pour elle, c'était évident. Mais lui, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Black. Monsieur- je – change – toujours – de - filles. Cela ne faisait qu'à peine un mois qu'elle était avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle sache s'il l'aimait. C'était important pour elle. Elle ne voudrait jamais se marier avec Lestrange si Black l'aimait. Et si elle devait quitter sa famille pour lui, elle le ferait. Quelle ironie ! Quand elle pense qu'elle avait passé son temps à rabaisser Black parce qu'il avait quitté sa famille et qu'elle était prête à faire la même chose pour lui, ça en devenait marrant.

En même temps, se poser ce genre de questions c'était se méfier de Sirius. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Ses parents voulaient la fiancer à Lestrange et elle devait savoir ce que Sirius était prêt à faire pour elle. Elle devait lui en parler.

Au fond, plus elle repensait à leurs baisers échangés, plus elle se disait qu'il ne pouvait que l'aimer. S'il l'aimait vraiment, elle lui demanderait s'il comptait de faire d'elle sa femme. Oui, c'était un peu rapide. Mais si elle quittait sa maison sans même avoir ces réponses, et qu'elle se retrouvait peu après seule, elle serait très embêtée. Non pas qu'elle doutait que Sirius la lâcherait mais … Oh c'était tellement confus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose !  
- Dis !  
- J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents.  
- Et ?  
- Ils comptent me marier avec Lestrange ?  
- Le frère de Rudolphus ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu l'aimes bien ?  
- Je ne le connais pas très bien.

Elle attendit. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne s'énervait-il pas ? Il devait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se marie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Non, mais pourquoi lui demandait-il une chose pareille ?  
- On a toujours le choix.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?  
- Et bien, tu devrais quitter tes parents !

Elle rayonnait. Pourquoi s'était-elle inquiétée alors que …

- Et dès que tu es libre, tu te cherches un garçon qui te soit plus digne que Lestrange.

A quoi jouait-il ? Etait-ce une blague ?

- Si tu veux, je t'en trouverai un.

Elle n'était pas censée être sa petite amie ?

- Sirius …

Peut-être que finalement, elle n'était que de passage. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il allait l'aimer ? Le bourreau des cœurs qui aimerait un jour ? Non, jamais.

Il ne l'aimait donc pas ? Toutes ces journées passées ensemble, ces délires, ces secrets… Tout ça… S'en rappelait-il ?

- Peut-être que Lestrange te plaira, qui sait ?  
- Sirius …

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il l'aimait mais elle se ravisa.

- Que feras-tu quand je serais partie ?  
- Je demanderai à Céline de sortir avec moi. Tu sais la Serdaigle de 7ème année. Elle est plutôt bien foutue.

Pourquoi était-elle devenue si faible ? Elle n'était même pas capable de lui crier dessus alors qu'il lui parlait d'une autre fille. Mais de quel droit le pouvait-elle ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, c'était elle qui s'était faite des idées. Lui, il n'avait fait que l'embrasser et elle ne l'avait jamais repoussé. Peut-être aurait-elle dû le faire plutôt ?

Voilà où elle en était arrivée avec Sirius. Ils s'étaient détestés, disputés et puis là … Elle l'aimait mais pour lui, elle n'était qu'une fille qui avait fait partie de sa vie et qui s'en irait bientôt. Il ne se préoccupait pas de son sort, ni de ses sentiments. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé si elle aimait ce Lestrange, ni même si elle pensait être heureuse avec lui. Pourquoi s'était-elle éprise de lui ? Elle était beaucoup plus faible qu'il l'avait cru. Au lieu de lui en vouloir et de le détester, elle revenait encore vers lui. Elle continuait à lui parler, à l'accepter alors que dans quelques jours tout serait fini. Elle passait ses derniers moments avec lui. Lui, il ne voyait que du feu. Une de partie, dix de retrouvées.

Et pourtant, elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il l'arrête, qu'il lui demande de ne pas se fiancer, de vivre à ses côtés. Pourquoi ne l'aimait-il pas ? Le destin s'était donc joué d'elle.

Les derniers jours auprès de Sirius avaient été habituels pour lui mais différents pour elle. Elle avait profité un maximum de sa liberté, l'avait contemplé sous tous les angles, avait enregistré sa voix… Et dire que dans quelques heures, elle partait vers une nouvelle destinée et qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Et il s'en fichait. Oui, il s'en fichait, il lui parlait toujours de cette Céline. Il attendait qu'elle parte pour tenter le coup.

Et elle ne s'énervait toujours pas. Elle pleurait mais jamais en sa présence. Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à l'aimer, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus le lui dire juste parce qu'elle était jalouse qu'il s'intéresse à Céline. Elle devait se taire.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu résister à lui avouer.

- Sirius, il faut que je te dise une chose importante.

Il était en train d'observer Céline au loin.

- Je t'aime Sirius.

Il s'était détourné de Céline pour la regarder.

- Quoi ?  
- Je t'aime. Et j'aimerais savoir … Savoir si c'est réciproque ?

Il s'était levé. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ça. Peut-être l'avait-elle blessé ?

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me disais que tu ne m'as jamais aimée. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai laissé m'approcher.

Il avait eu un moment de silence.

- Désolé Léna. Mais je ne t'aime pas.

Un coup fatal pour elle. Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire, quoi faire. Elle le savait depuis longtemps, mais elle ne s'était pas empêcher d'espérer. Et puis l'entendre dire c'était différent. C'était plus dur à encaisser.

- Ce n'est pas grave, articula-t-elle.

Il l'avait prise par les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'aurions sans doute pas dû enterrer la hache de guerre. Cela m'est plus difficile de te quitter.  
- Mais je ne t'aime pas.  
- Je sais. Et tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais de toute façon. Adieu Sirius.  
- Adieu Léna.

Il disait cela sans aucun regret… Aucun.

Elle avait la gorge nouée, ses pensées tournées vers lui. Comment avait-elle pu aimer un cœur de glace ? Comment avait-elle pu aimer un tel homme ? C'était impossible !

Il ne songeait même pas à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle n'avait jamais aimé perdre, là encore en lui disant, elle s'était dit qu'il réfléchirait sérieusement à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, repenserait à leurs moments passés ensemble et tenterait de l'arrêter.

Oui, elle l'avait espéré. C'était ce que les autres auraient fait, non ? Son destin ne dépendait que de lui maintenant. Elle était prête à quitter toute sa famille, avoir une liberté si et seulement si Sirius décidait de l'arrêter. Sinon, elle n'avait pas besoin de vivre.

Elle savait que se fiancer à Lestrange lui pourrirait sans doute la vie. Elle connaissait un peu la famille Lestrange, ils étaient des gens très froids et ce n'était pas le bonheur chez eux. En se fiançant avec Lestrange, elle se dirigeait vers le suicide mais si Black n'était pas avec elle, sa vie lui importait peu. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la mener vers le bonheur mais si lui-même n'était pas intéressé, elle ne pouvait pas l'y forcer.

Elle fonçait vers la mort, elle s'en rendait compte mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle était désormais là devant ce miroir à se préparer.

Ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Lorsque les Lestrange étaient arrivés, et qu'on lui avait demandé si elle était d'accord, elle avait répondu par l'affirmative.

Avait-elle d'autres choix ? Peut-être qu'il avait sans doute raison, elle serait heureuse avec lui.

Elle devrait tirer un trait sur le prénom de Sirius désormais, elle devrait l'oublier et penser à son futur … son futur avec Lestrange. Et pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle ne cessait d'espérer. Elle ne cessait de regarder l'heure. Il ne fallait qu'un signe de Black, un seul et elle s'en irait. Si seulement l'amour n'était pas compliqué. Si…

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à espérer, elle devait faire quelque chose. Black n'ouvrirait jamais les yeux tout seul. Depuis quand perdait-elle aussi facilement ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Perdre contre Black ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Pourquoi devait-elle s'abattre pour lui ? Peut-être était-ce une de ses vengeances personnelles ? Il avait alors réussi son coup. Non, elle ne perdrait pas. Elle surmonterait sa vengeance et elle lui prouverait qu'elle vivrait bien sans lui.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un hibou donna des coups de bec sur la fenêtre. Elle laissa entrer le hibou qui lui laissa une lettre.

_« Bonjour White !_

_J'ai appris que tu avais décidé de suivre tes camarades en te fiançant à Lestrange. J'ai toujours cru que tu serais la seule personne qui ne ferait jamais une chose pareille et qui se battrait pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Finalement, je me suis trompé. T'es encore plus idiote que je ne le pensais. Après tout, tu as été une fille facile. Trop bête pour réfléchir par toi-même ! Je ne vais pas te souhaiter du bonheur car tu fonces vers l'enfer ! _

_En même temps, pour m'oublier, tu es bien obligée de faire ça, sinon tu ne cesseras de penser à moi ! Tu as de toute façon toujours été folle de moi._

_Sois heureuse quand même ! »_

Hélèna crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer à la fin de sa lecture. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle était une fille facile, à qui on pouvait lui demander de faire n'importe quoi et elle s'exécuterait ?

En y réfléchissant, c'était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire en se fiançant à Lestrange. Elle s'était toujours battue pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait et ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de Sirius que cela changerait.

Ce n'était sûrement pas volontaire, mais il venait inconsciemment de lui ouvrir les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide pour accepter de vivre toute sa vie avec Lestrange sous prétexte que Sirius ne voulait pas d'elle et qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée ? D'ailleurs ce crétin ne méritait même pas qu'elle l'aime. Elle ne devait pas bousiller sa vie pour un imbécile comme lui.

♦♦♦

Hélèna se retrouva alors devant le manoir des Potter. Elle voulait dire deux mots à Black. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez eux, elle vit Sirius qui … apparemment attendait quelqu'un.

- Tu en as mis du temps.  
- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
- Je t'attendais.

Hélèna fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai décidé de ne pas me fiancer à Lestrange, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je gâcherais ma vie pour toi.  
- Je savais que tu allais prendre cette décision !  
- Comment pouvais-tu en être certain ?  
- Je te l'ai dit non ? Tu es une fille trop facile à berner. Au collège, on t'a eu si facilement en ajoutant presque devant tes yeux les ingrédients, et tu es tombée malade. Aujourd'hui, c'est cette lettre !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu veux dire …  
- J'ai écris cette lettre pour que tu changes d'avis. Je pense que c'était le meilleur moyen pour que tu réagisses. C'était une sorte de plan. Encore une fois, cela a marché. Cette fois, l'idée était de James, moi je n'ai écris que la lettre.

Elle rêvait n'est-ce pas ? Il disait cela calmement. Elle venait de quitter toute sa famille car elle ne voulait pas perdre contre ce crétin et en fait ce n'était qu'une petite blague pour la faire réagir. D'un côté c'était pour son bien, mais se rendait-il compte qu'elle était à la rue maintenant. A cause de lui ? Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la situation. Oui, il l'avait aidée de nouveau, et qu'allait-elle faire maintenant. Elle avait réagis sans vraiment réfléchir en fait.

- Et pourquoi as-tu écris cette lettre ? Tu sais quoi Sirius, je crois vraiment que la pire chose que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie, c'est de t'avoir adressé la parole.  
- Tu plaisantes ? Je viens de te sauver de ta future misère et tu me remercies de cette façon ? T'es pas très nette dans ta tête. Je suis ton sauveur, aies un peu de respect.  
- Tu es surtout celui qui m'a pourrie la vie.  
- Ecoute Léna, je t'ai arrêtée juste pour que tu ne fasses pas la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. En vivant avec Lestrange, tu …

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je ne suis jamais sortit avec Céline.  
- Pourtant elle te plaisait, non ?  
- Tu peux parler mais toi tu m'aimes et tu veux te fiancer à Lestrange. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves de bien.  
- Je te signale que c'est à cause de toi si j'ai accepté.  
- Et grâce à moi que tu viens de refuser, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Oui, soupira-t-elle.

Hélèna ne savait plus quoi faire. Il venait de saccager sa vie. Elle avait quitté la maison pour trouver la liberté et lorsqu'elle la trouvait, Black revenait pour lui avouer qu'il lui avait dit ça juste pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'il voulait. Elle venait de se faire avoir, même si c'était pour son bien !

Il venait de gâcher sa vie quand même ! Elle aurait pu être heureuse avec Lestrange ! Qu'importait de perdre contre Black si elle pouvait être heureuse.

- Et grâce à toi, je me retrouve à la rue. Que vais-je faire maintenant ?  
- Ben, tu viens avec moi !

Elle le fixa.

- Je ne compte pas t'héberger éternellement. C'est juste que je ne me rabaisserais jamais à un Serpentard. Il est vrai que je viens de te bousiller ta vie mais je ne vais pas te laisser à la rue. Comme à Poudlard où je ne t'ai pas laissée dans ce couloir.

Il est vrai qu'au collège, après sa petite blague, il l'avait emmenée à l'infirmerie, c'était ce qu'il se passait encore aujourd'hui. Après lui avoir fait quitter sa maison, il décidait de l'héberger.

- Tu entres ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.  
- On a toujours le choix !

Il eut un long silence. Hélèna était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Devait-elle accepter ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête.

Il la fixa quelques secondes.

- De toute façon, tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps.  
- Je ne veux rien entreprendre avec toi Sirius. Je vais chez Williams, merci de m'avoir aidée.

Elle allait partir mais il lui attrapa le bras.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Elle le fixa.

- Je t'ai laissé partir une fois et je l'ai cruellement regretté, aujourd'hui ça ne se passera pas pareil. Quitte à te ligoter dans ma chambre, je le ferai mais je ne te laisserai plus partir.

Hélèna enleva sa main de son bras.

- Ecoute Hélèna, je sais que j'ai eu tord de t'avoir laissé partir, mais à ce moment-là je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai envoyée cette lettre ? Pour t'embêter ? Pour saccager ta vie ? Bien sur que non ! Je ne voulais pas que tu finisses avec un autre, c'est tout !

L'ancienne Serpentard l'observa du coin de l'œil.

- Il fait très froid Léna, ne voudrais-tu pas que l'on parle à l'intérieur ?  
- Les Potter sont-ils d'accords ?

Le sourire de Sirius s'étira.

- Ben ce n'est pas comme si tu prendras trop de place, dit-il, puisque tu vivras dans ma chambre.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte du manoir.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne compte pas dormir avec toi ! s'énerva-t-elle alors en le suivant.  
- Tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps.  
- Black, je ne compte pas rester seule avec toi plus d'une heure.  
- Toute une vie alors ?  
- Je ne dormirai jamais avec toi, rien qu'à l'idée…

La porte se referma et on entendait encore Hélèna crier contre Sirius en le menaçant de lui donner une autre chambre.

* * *


End file.
